


情爱

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, 小狼狗 温柔受 lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 激情产粮，希望大家看的开心～今天又是高举芦笋大旗的一天。
Relationships: 卢志刚 孙博翔
Kudos: 39





	情爱

“志刚哥，我把桌子擦干净了。你好了么？”孙博翔洗完抹布湿着手从休息室出来。  
“嗯，好。我快收拾好了，你再等一下。”孙博翔倚着柜台，看他的志刚哥整理着柜台的账单。视线从骨节分明的手指流连到宽阔的肩膀，向下看细腰窄臀勾勒出动人的弧线。  
孙博翔喉结上下来回滚动，心里蠢蠢欲动。他走过去，从身后抱住卢志刚，“哥，你累不累啊。”  
黏人的小狼狗凑在跟前，卢志刚无奈地笑笑，“你乖一点啊。”  
“志刚哥，你真好看。”孙博翔一个湿嗒嗒的吻落在志刚哥的脖子上，卢志刚立时半边身子就酥麻了，躲闪着。“不要对着我的脖子呼气啦，很痒。”  
“哥，我今天可以晚点回家，你陪陪我好不好。”诱人的志刚哥让色心萌动的孙博翔按捺不住。  
“你想让我怎么陪？这是店里。”正是情欲初醒的阶段，小狼狗念着这种事卢志刚也能理解，可这也太大胆了。  
“我们去休息室啊，那里有椅子。”孙博翔双臂环上志刚哥纤细的腰，不住怂恿。  
“椅子？你小孩子脑子里都想的什么啊。”  
“来嘛来嘛，哥。”卢志刚被孙博翔紧紧握着手腕往里间拉。  
刚走进休息室，孙博翔一把搂过卢志刚，自己靠到墙上。“志刚哥，这样你就不会觉得墙冷了。”  
卢志刚被逗笑了，手指刮过孙博翔的鼻尖。“你啊。”  
“哥……”孙博翔情动地捧着卢志刚的双颊，亲吻唇形美好的唇瓣。卢志刚轻启唇，任孙博翔的舌尖侵入，吸吮缠绵。  
孙博翔一路吻着，两人纠缠着朝桌边移过去。待如胶似漆的嘴唇分开，孙博翔喘着粗气。  
卢志刚轻按少年的肩膀，让孙博翔坐在椅子上。  
他的卢志刚眼睛亮亮的，像一汪秋水蕴含其中。他慢条斯理地从衬衫最上头的扣子解起，一个一个。修长的脖颈，精致的锁骨一点一点显露出来。  
孙博翔眼神直直的，不停吞咽着口水。再往下，宽阔的胸膛，粉嫩的茱萸和肌理分明的腹部缓缓揭开庐山真面目。  
孙博翔的手指摸上温润有弹性的肌肤。卢志刚仰头轻喘一声，衬衫彻底从肩头滑落。  
“志刚哥，志刚哥……”孙博翔眼神迷离，他的志刚哥太美了。卢志刚咬唇轻笑，推开小狼狗。  
“咔哒”皮带扣被解开，卢志刚拉下拉链，露出灰色的内裤边缘。  
半裸的志刚哥真是妖精，好想每天都可以见到这样的志刚哥。孙博翔在心里默念。  
卢志刚优雅地弯身褪下牛仔裤，浑身只着一件灰色内裤，体态舒展自然。冷白色的大片肌肤让人想要在上面留下痕迹。  
孙博翔僵住了，突然不知道要怎么办。卢志刚迈着优雅的步子走到孙博翔的面前，跨腿坐在他的小男孩的腿上。  
温香软玉在怀，孙博翔觉得自己脑子都要当机了。历史书上讲的帝王的极乐也不过如此了吧。  
卢志刚注意到孙博翔呆呆的模样，忍不住笑了。  
人是呆的，可他胯下的小兄弟可不是呆的啊。硬邦邦地顶着他，嗯，还很热。  
孙博翔听到志刚哥清脆的笑声，反应过来。他摸上卢志刚光滑的背部，埋首在志刚哥的胸前亲吻。  
卢志刚扬起头颅，享受着和恋人的亲热。身体在孙博翔腿上缓慢起伏，前后摩擦，模拟着性爱的姿态。  
孙博翔真的要疯了，今天的志刚哥比他们初次在淋浴间的那次更让他疯狂。  
他胡乱地扒拉着身上的衣服，头二次觉得它们这么地碍事。肌肤相触的温度和感觉太美好了。  
卢志刚双手环在孙博翔的肩膀两侧，舒服地喘息。孙博翔揉捏着志刚哥的臀瓣，鲜嫩多汁有弹性。  
“哈啊…哈，孙博翔，好舒服。”志刚哥性感的声音能让人软了身子。  
志刚哥，你就是海里用动听的嗓音勾引人的海妖吧。孙博翔在心里暗暗腹诽。我是那个傻傻的渔夫。  
起初进入的过程是困难的，卢志刚握着孙博翔坚挺的性器，雪白的手指和青筋暴起的肤色的对比强烈。孙博翔感觉自己的小弟弟更硬了。  
“嗯啊…哈”卢志刚主动掌握着节奏，用身后的私处去吞咽容纳小狼狗高耸的欲望。  
龟头首先破开阻碍进入一处温暖的地方，孙博翔爽的低哼一声，头抵着卢志刚的腹部。  
狭窄的入口紧紧包裹着柱状体，卢志刚慢慢地向下坐，把长茎一点点地纳入体内。  
直到坐到根部，才长出一口气，抬手拂去额上的冷汗，孙博翔太大了啊。  
进入志刚哥体内的器官蠢蠢欲动，等不及要大肆征伐一番。孙博翔拉下志刚哥的脖子，狠狠地亲吻，下身挺动，向上一顶。  
“嗯…”模糊的呻吟声被吞入孙博翔的口中，少年不知足地一下一下用力，想要更进去一些。囊袋撞击卢志刚的臀瓣发出啪啪的声响。  
卢志刚身后私处的入口被干的松软，里面湿润温暖，柔顺地照料耀武扬威的硬挺。  
孙博翔突然停了动作，忍耐着自己。“志刚哥，你求求我啊。我想听你求我。”  
卢志刚正沉浸在欲望中被打断，眉头皱了皱。“不要，你不动，我自己来。”说罢，主动地起伏，吞吐欲望取悦着自己。  
孙博翔一咬牙根，撅着嘴，抢过主动权，顶弄他的志刚哥。  
卢志刚被打乱了节拍，喘着气，伏在孙博翔的耳旁，“孙博翔，快点啊，我还要。”  
“志刚哥，我哥说的不对，我才是要一辈子栽在你手里了。”孙博翔紧紧搂住卢志刚。  
嘴角弯起的弧度刚刚好，“那我要一辈子套牢你了。”  
“哈…哈…啊哈…”呻吟声不断，从休息室传出。  
我们的爱浓烈到怕是天使丘比特都要躲在一旁了吧。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
